Pandu Hagar
Pandu was one of the ill-fated Primarch Secundus Project, designed to be a new generation of primarchs designed by the Mad Magos Clerval. Pandu Hagar, also known as “The Redeemer” was the a charismatic soul who some claim could purge the taint of chaos from a being. His tale is a tragic one though as he was killed by this “father” and, with his death, his Clerval could not be absolved on his sins. Early Years He was born into the heart of chaos; secreted away from the labs en route to the Eye of Terror. All but written off, Pandu the Redeemer would emerge 20 years later as a messianic figure. It turns out the Emperor was watching on the day for Pandu’s craft was intercepted by scavengers who were looking to loot it for parts. Saved and pressed into service Pandu grew up on a molten rock with a few cities on it called “Magellan- 44312”. So close to the Eye of Terror was Magellan that the rules of the physical universe began to break down occasionally. His childhood was a barbarous, living with a gang of raiders. He was raised by one of the slave women, Hagar, and was assigned physical labor as soon as he could walk. They thought him mentally delayed in his childhood but it was soon discovered that he was deaf and was, in fact, quiet bright. He learned to read lips and text almost before he was 3 and could converse with men in three languages before he was 5. Pandu was a blessed soul but he was raised among sinners; the raiders he was raised by was loosely affiliated with a Khorne Warband and they openly praised the Blood God. Pandu seemed to be able to “sense” daemons and the influences of the warp and was soon being taken along on missions to afford the raiders a heads up on daemonic activity nearby so they could avoid the worst of it. Pandu read much as a child and became something of a wisman before he was 10. His words were old, though spoken with young lips, and he enthralled the members of the gang with stories from Holy Terra from the texts he read. Pandu seemed to instinctively know right from wrong and how to speak in a fashion that others would listen to. It wasn’t long before Pandu had converted them from their fell ways and turned them towards a nobler purpose. It was miraculous how short of a time it took him to turn the band of savages into a force for good. He had the power to purge a mind of all taint and inspire goodness in their souls. The First Miracle He reforged the group of hellions into a group that only stole from other bandits in the sector. Pandu lead his men into battle, already twice the size of a normal man before his 17th birthday. He was exceptionally skilled in all manner of combat but his skill at arms never surpassed his diplomatic skill. By the time he was 20 the “child king”, as he was called had formed a dozen bandit groups into an effective military force that would become known as the "Ring of Magellan" (after the nearest palentoid: Magellan- 44312). It was not until he attracted the attentions of a champion of chaos that he elected to move his group farther from the Eye of Terror. During their escape his mother, Hagar, was possessed by a daemon and killed fourteen of his men. He is said to have purged the daemon from her and absolved her of all sins with but a touch. Reborn, she became his first disciple and spread word of his miraculous powers. Pandu always praised the Emperor for his gifts and fostered a reverence of the Imperial Cult among his followers. Now over 9 feet tall he became a god-figure to them but claimed to be a mortal merely blessed with the Emperor’s gift. He absolved those who had sinned and used his band of former marauders to punish evil where he found it. Imperial Contact Pandu was on the radar of the Imperium almost as early as his first miracle and they kept an eye on him for many years due to his proximity to the Eye of Terror. When he took his ministries out of that region was accosted by agents of the Ecclesiarchy who had been tasked with killing him. He escaped their assassination attempt and turned it into an opportunity for an audience with the Deacon who was leading them. So great was his charisma that he made a believer out of the Deacon and when the Deacon returned to the Imperium Pandu had been ordained as a minister and gained the favor of the Ecclesiarchy. He spread the word of the God Emperor for a hundred years and his flock of redeemed sinners grew. So large was the Ring of Magellan that his army of zealots was given a ship and tasked with the “redemption” of several local planets who had fallen prey to Chaos. Pandu lead his men to battle but each time he ended the conflict with far less bloodshed than one would have expected. After the initial brutalities, always leading from the front, Pandu would speak to captive and absolve them of their sins. Reports say that they’d often spontaneously break down into tears and join Pandu’s forces. Several high ranking members in the Frateris Militia and the Ecclesiarchy as a whole are said to have originally been converted by Pandu Hagar, though they deny it today. Reunion With Clerval The Mad Magos Clerval had known about his “sons” existence for some time but had gathered several of his gene-siblings first as Pandu had too much of a public persona for him to simply be abducted. When they finally met Clerval and two of his gene-siblings approached as sinners to be absolved of their sins. Pandu, who had not know his true nature, attempted to cleanse them and when he did so- he knew of his destiny and nature instantly. Clerval had been under the influences of Tzeentch’s silent whispers at that point and had been since the early parts of the project. Clerval cleared his mind and freed Clerval of his madness, creating a turning point in the Magos’ life. He realized the influences Tzeentch had on him and, until he fell once again to chaos during the Siege of Nar’Whin. Role in Clerval's Campaign Main Article: Clerval's Crusade Pandu was the moral center of the campaign and his Ring of Magellan comprised much of Clerval's non-astartes forces. Despite this, it was Dracon Silver who actually commanded them. Pandu was more a spiritual leader and took on the role of a chaplain to the troops. With his powers of redemption they believed anything to be possible and would fight until their last breath for him. Pandu was always one of Clerval's favorites and his charisma was undeniable. In many ways he was the second in command of the entire crusade, often being delegated the task of commanding forces when Clerval was away or overseeing other forces. Pandu was not, however, Clerval's general. That honor went to Bora, the "Sword in the Dark", who hated Pandu for being "soft". Pandu initially held no enmity for his brother but in time a bitter feud split them apart and caused much derision among the troops. In moments of Clerval's madness there were several false primarchs who thought Pandu should lead rather than Clerval. Pandu always counseled peace and loyalty towards Clerval because he feared a repeat of what happened during the Horus Heresy. Near the end Clerval became increasingly jealous of Pandu's position among his forces. Fate When Magos Dominus Clerval arrived with several of his False Primarchs during the Siege of Nar’Whin he once again fell to Tzeentch and the Ruinous Powers. He was convinced that Pandu was stealing his gene-children away from him due to his charisma. During the heat of the battle when Pandu realized that he had fallen to chaos he attempted to free him from the grasp of Tzeentch again but Clerval drove a golden dagger though Pandu’s heart. Pandu died during the battle, his gene-brethren believing the forces of Chaos did the deed (and, in a manner of speaking, they were right). Pandu4.jpg Pandu3.jpg Pandu2.jpg The_Ring_of_Magellan.png|A Secundus Astartes from Pandu's Ring of Magellan. Category:False Primarch Project